Dryst Gawain
Dryst Gawain (ドリスト ガウイン, Dorisuto Gauin) is a Branded freelance mage and swordsman for hire, a member of the Free Mages Association, specializing in treasure and artifact hunting. He hails from a poor family in a small eastern village called Rantan in the Solis Empire. He primarily travels with his younger sister, Sanna Lancelot, whom is very protective of. Though he primarily fights with a sword, Dryst is also an accomplished mage that wields Dust Magic, which he combines in his sword style or uses as part of diversionary tactics to manipulate his opponents. At first, Dryst was a rival hunter to Van and Niko, treating them as antagonists due to competing for similar bounties and artifacts. Appearance Dryst is a tall young male with hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin and an athletic build. He has medium length brown hair held up by a red bandana tied around his forehead. He always seems to have stubble on his chin and many have remarked that he looks more like a wandering bandit rather than an official mage. His attire consists mainly red robes with a white sash tied around his waist, black under shirt, white pants and a pair of brown leather traveling boots. Dryst also wears several pieces of armor to protect himself: grey shaded chest guard held in place by rope, matching colored shoulder guards and leather gloves with forearm guards. He carries a katana tucked into the rope tied around his waist. As a Branded Mage, Dryst has his Brand tattooed on his right shoulder that spirals around his bicep and down to his elbow, and remains hidden under his robes. Personality Dryst possesses a dynamic personality, ranging from arrogant and cocky to upset and depressed when defeated. Dryst believes himself to be an elite, leading to inflated ego and exaggerated perception of himself. He thinks he is charming, handsome, intelligent and experienced, but many of his attempts to portray himself as such end up in often comedic failure. His cockiness has also led to clashes with Niko because of their personalities, and many have noted similarities in the two. He also appears to be somewhat materialistic since he primarily goes after rich bounties or treasures and magical artifacts that he can sell. Despite this, Dryst is still a good man at heart, willing to place himself in harm's way to protect the innocent or those that can't protect themselves. Regardless of his arrogance, he does like seeing people be bullied and becomes visibly agitated when no one stands up to them. He doesn't like the military and begrudgingly works with them only because of the association's requirements. Dryst believes that many of them are corrupt and abuse their power. This stems from an incident in his past where soldiers of the imperial army had cut through his village during a campaign and left several citizens dead. The official report makes no mention of this, meaning the empire covered up the incident as if nothing happened. Besides this, Dryst enjoys having fun, drinking and going on adventures. He doesn't stay in one place too long and constantly travels throughout the empire. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Black & White Category:Solis Category:Free Mages Association Category:Character